


第七章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [8]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第七章

随着大考的来临他和辉人只能每天躲在家温习，而金容仙也理解文星伊所以也不打扰他，只是有时候会写一些打气的话给他。文星伊就每天跟辉人腻在一起温习。等到大考终于结束了，辉人便提议一起去旅行。文星伊也答应了。

“宝贝~出来度假在酒店是不是应该要做些什么呢？不然好像对不起这酒店的价钱呢。”文星伊脸不红气不喘的说着，但此时的丁辉人都不知道多想挖一个洞把自己埋下去。  
“当然是睡觉啦！不跟你说了，我去洗澡了！”

这浴室的门是不能上锁的而玻璃也是半透明的看得文星伊心痒痒，想也不想就把自己脱个精光悄悄地溜进浴室找辉人。文星伊左手环上丁辉人的腰，强而有力的右手把辉人的胸部揉成各种形状。  
“嗯~嗯~啊~你干嘛进来啊！不很不舒服，你快放手！”  
“哪里不舒服啊？我帮你看看。”文星伊用气音在丁辉人的耳旁说着。  
“就下面啊，不知道干嘛突然痒痒的好像有东西进去抓一下哦。”丁辉人扭着身体说着。  
文星伊一听见辉人这样说便把她带到洗手台上坐着，自己蹲下来帮辉人“检查”。文星伊把她的大腿张开放在洗手台上，用手帮她固定以免她跌下来，头慢慢靠近辉人的下体，伸出舌头在辉人的阴蒂上打转，辉人本能的扭动起她的腰，把自己的小穴穴更靠近文星伊。  
“星，好像越来越痒了，你快点伸进去啦！”  
蜜汁偷偷地从小穴流了出来，文星伊尝了一口，好甜啊，再也忍不住了，便把舌头伸进穴里，进出进出，文星伊也发现当自己的头用力左右摇摆的时候辉人会流更多蜜汁出来。等到文星伊觉得小穴足够潮湿了，便起身把辉人抱下来让她跪在地上。他的肉棒早就硬了，他命令辉人用嘴巴把自己的肉棒变得润滑好方便他进出。辉人用舌头舔着文星伊的龟头，手也不忘按摩着他的蛋蛋。她尝试把整根都含下去但是太大了所以她没能成功。剩下的那一截就用手代替。文星伊的手按住辉人的头想把它推得更里面一点。文星伊看着辉人流着口水诱惑的样子，把持不住了便把肉棒拔出来拉起辉人让她趴在洗手台上，双手把她的胸部揉出不同的形状，下体摩擦着小穴。  
“想要了吗？要的话就要说什么？”  
“嗯～嗯～星人家想要了，快点插进来好吗？”辉人一直把她的小穴顶向文星伊的肉棒。  
“还有呢？”  
“嗯～宝贝，老公，哥哥快点给人家嘛，人家等不急了，人家想要你的大棒棒插人家的小穴啦!”  
文星伊扶着他的肉棒直接插入辉人的穴里没有半点犹豫。辉人被顶得流出生理眼泪，而文星伊一点也不怜惜的用他的肉棒来糟蹋她的小穴。  
“慢点～啊～我要去了～”  
“啊？去了去哪儿啊，在我身下不好吗？我会满足你全部的生理需求哦，不好吗？”文星伊坏笑地抓着辉人的脸让她看着镜子里自己被操的表情。  
在文星伊一次一次的努力下，辉人达到了高潮。

“还没结束呢宝贝～”  
辉人知道今晚又是一个漫长的夜晚。终于等到文星伊高潮已经是半夜3点了，她就累得直接睡着了。


End file.
